<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandaging by wormoffstring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194102">Bandaging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormoffstring/pseuds/wormoffstring'>wormoffstring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SMPLive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Added the tag just in case, Angst, Anyways, Blood, Co-workers, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, M/M, Main thing is that they care about eachother, Self-Harm, They never finished making coffee :(, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, can be read as platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormoffstring/pseuds/wormoffstring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor flinched at the sudden loud sound bang interrupting the silence of his apartment.</p>
<p>Someone was at the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor | ConnorEatsPants/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bandaging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m aware this is kinda fucked to write about since it’s this fandom but I have no excuse :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor flinched at the sudden loud sound bang interrupting the silence of his apartment.</p>
<p>Someone was at the door.</p>
<p>He could vaguely hear someone’s voice outside, Schlatt? He couldn’t really tell over the ringing in his ears.</p>
<p>Blinking out of his shock, he moved quickly to wipe the blood off his thighs and throw on pajama pants. He knocked over several things on his journey, not really paying much attention to them.</p>
<p>“Connor? You alright in there?”</p>
<p>His pants were dark enough that any blood stains he got on them wouldn’t be easily noticeable, so once satisfied with that he went to open the door. “Yeah?” He looked up at the taller male, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Schlatt’s expression shifted from slight annoyance at whatever he had come over for to concern at the sight of his business partner. </p>
<p>“Woah, what happened?” Schlatt said, looking Connor up and down. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions, clothes wrinkled, and eye bags to complete the look.</p>
<p>Connor waved it off. “Yeah yeah, just wasn’t expecting visitors is all.” He moved to let the other in, heading to the kitchen to make them coffee. “What’d you need to talk about?”</p>
<p>Schlatt walked in, watching Connor and hesitating on what he was going to say. “Oh- some douche is trying to ‘expose’ us,” he make quotation marks with his hands at the word, “I was coming to talk about it, but now I think I’m more interested in how you’re doing.”</p>
<p>Connor took his attention away from the brewing drinks, looking back at Schlatt. “Well I don’t think I’m doing any different than usual, I’d like to hear about this ‘douche’ of yours.” He said, trying to change the subject causally despite how obvious it was.</p>
<p>Schlatt stepped closer, squinting at the other. “You sure? Cause, being blunt, you look like shit.” He sniffed the air. “And smell like blood.”</p>
<p>In Connor’s panic to get to the door, he seemed to forget about Schlatt’s sense of smell, being a ram and all. So naturally he would be able to realize the other was bleeding. Connor cursed to himself in his head.</p>
<p>“Oh uh…” He couldn’t come up with an excuse fast, Schlatt sighing and taking the other’s hand in his own. “Cmon, I’ll fix you up.” Schlatt starting pulling him towards the bathroom, “Where are you hurt?”</p>
<p>Connor went a few steps before pulling his hand away. “Wait- no no, it’s not that serious, I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>Schlatt looked down at him, frowning. “Connor,”</p>
<p>“Schlatt.” Connor replied, standing his ground.</p>
<p>Turning around to face the other, Schlatt put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Let me take care of you, just this once?”</p>
<p>Connor didn’t move, only breaking eye contact to look at the floor. He could feel the slow dribble of blood going down his thighs. “Okay- just… just don’t get mad.” He deflated, giving into the help.</p>
<p>Schlatt chuckled, “I don’t think I could get mad at you. Why?”</p>
<p>Apparently, that was enough to break Connor. He tried to hide any tears by wiping at his eyes, sucking in a breath.</p>
<p>“Connor? Here, want me to clean you up and then we can talk about it?” Concern laced in his voice, Schlatt put a hand on Connor’s chin, lifting his face to meet his own.</p>
<p>Hesitating, Connor nodded, allowing himself to be walked to the bathroom with Schlatt leading. He grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet, having used it from here before, and sat Connor down on the toilet.</p>
<p>He looked down, noticing the small drips of blood leading to where Connor sat. “Now, where are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“Legs.”</p>
<p>“Legs? Can you show me where?” Schlatt asked, squatting down to Connor’s eye level.</p>
<p>Connor did his best to calm himself down, slowly shifting so he was just in boxers, thighs visible. The blood was smeared, slowly drying as more blood layered on top of it.</p>
<p>“Connor…” Schlatt felt his heart drop at the sight, moving to carefully clean up the blood. “Why?” He glanced up at the other.</p>
<p>Looking away, Connor didn’t answer, instead letting the silence of Schlatt bandaging up his legs fill the room. Eventually, Schlatt stood up and spoke. “Wanna lay down? We can talk there.”</p>
<p>Nodding his head, Connor let Schlatt help him to his bedroom, making sure Connor was comfortable before sitting next to him. </p>
<p>Watching the other with protective eyes, Schlatt broke the silence first. “You know you can always come to me, right?” His voice was quiet. “I don’t like seeing you hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>Connor watched the other. “I… I know… I just…”  Schlatt’s hand found it’s way to the smaller male’s, holding onto him supportively. “It’s not always a huge deal, enough for me to bother you about it.”</p>
<p>Schlatt got closer to him. “No. Connor, listen to me. You come to me whenever you even slightly need it, okay? Even if you tried, I don’t think you could bother me.” He leaned down next to the other, engulfing him in a hug.</p>
<p>Connor froze, before letting himself relax into the embrace and hold the other tightly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Schlatt shushed him, rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Connor hid his head in Schlatt’s shoulder, keeping his grip solid. “Wanna tell me about that guy you came here about?”</p>
<p>Schlatt smiled, nodding. “If you say so…”</p>
<p>And like that, Connor ended up falling asleep on Schlatt as he ranted about his day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe one day I’ll write more but for now enjoy this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>